


and the stars, they'll guide me on

by kuroshironimu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, McGenji Week, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroshironimu/pseuds/kuroshironimu
Summary: day 1: touch
Jesse smelled salt, heard the ocean waves, saw Genji’s face beneath his closed eyelids shaped by his hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S OCTOBER 23 SOMEWHERE IN THIS WORLD well no i'm just rushing with midterms in my heel and guess where my priority goes. whoops.
> 
> this feels so rushed orz i might edit this later. happy mcgenji week, everybody!

_may I hold your face?_

 

 

“Close your eyes,” Genji spoke softly.

 

Jesse complied, closing his eyes, waiting. He heard the distant sound of waves crashing through the rocks, the smell of salt, the seeping warmth of the sunset of Gibraltar, and another warmth from his hands where his fingertips grasp onto metallic skin. Genji held onto his hand, all delicate and gentle, as though he might break Jesse with the slightest pressure. Or, he might be the one who would break when Jesse pushed.

 

Jesse held his breath as Genji, slowly, pressed his palm on his face. Genji’s hands grabbed slightly around his wrist, the slight shudder of breath didn’t went unnoticed. Jesse kept his hand in place, eyes still closed and he still smelled salt, heard the waves, felt the marred skin beneath his touch. He shaped Genji’s face only by his touch. The corner of his eyes, the smallest crinkle which formed when Genji smiled. The rough surface, scarred beyond repair, yet Jesse couldn’t help but wanting to touch more, to kiss every inch whenever he could. He hummed when his thumb found the trail of his nose, rubbing it teasingly and chuckled when Genji huffed, clearly unamused. His knuckles brushed on Genji’s cheeks, his lips quirking into a small smile on its own.

 

In his mind, Genji mirrored his smile, his eyes crinkled sweetly.

 

(It’s alright, was something he wanted to say, but Genji didn’t want to believe in it yet)

 

Jesse finally reached for his lips, where Genji’s hitched breath was obvious. Jesse paused, taking his time slowly. It was something he need to paint his picture perfect. Genji’s lips were thin, dry and cracked beneath his thumb. Even by their distance, Jesse could felt Genji’s warm breath on his fingers. His thumb swiped the lower lip, before he reached out and brushed it slightly with his knuckle. He wondered how many people had kissed it, how many people had craved for it.

 

Jesse wondered how it felt like to kiss Genji.

 

Genji grabbed on his wrists tightly, and Jesse took it as a cue to retract his hand back. He closed his eyes still, smelling the salt, hearing the waves, and listened to the faint _click_ when Genji put his face plate back on. Jesse pictured brown eyes, thin lips with a smile, rough surface of his cheeks, the little shudder when their skins met. He wondered if Genji would giggled when Jesse kissed his cheeks. Jesse never heard him laugh.

 

Jesse smelled salt, heard the ocean waves, saw Genji’s face beneath his closed eyelids shaped by his hands.

 

“You can open your eyes,” the static voice echoed to him.

 

He did, regretfully so, yet there’s a smile on his lips as his hand reached out for Genji. The slight warmth still lingered on his palm, etching the memory in his mind as Jesse stared at the green visor.

 

Jesse planted a kiss on the face plate, somewhere he wished were Genji’s lips, and wondered about the color of his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout for sunny for breaking her at midnight. i'm not sorry


End file.
